


The Bae Chronicles: Random Prompts for Fun & Sexy Relationship Goals

by Dizzy_Aster, KuroBakura



Category: Actor RPF, K-pop, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys In Love, Celebrity Face Claims - Freeform, Character(s) of Color, Erotica, Flash Fic, Girls in Love, Interracial relationships, K-Pop - Freeform, LGBTQ, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Random Writing Prompts, Relationship Goals, Self Prompt, Sexual Content, Sexy, Slice of Life, mature subject matter, real person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy_Aster/pseuds/Dizzy_Aster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Welcome to ✨The Bae Chronicles✨Just a couple of friends having a little fun writing random prompts inspired by quotes, memes, art, and music.





	1. Cover Art

  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/953A8F54-688A-4F00-B5BC-819E1444BEBA_zpskuxnopkj.jpg.html)  
  



	2. Let’s Settle This Like Adults...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/9E0F7408-467F-4470-A712-E38F32562693_zpsx6fhwfaq.jpg.html)   
> 

** Park Jimin and Ye-Joon’s Cookie Break (KuroBakura) **

 

Jimin and Ye-Joon just finished waiting for the cookies to cool off. It was so hot in the house that they decided to just wear their aprons and nothing else. Thank goodness that they barely had any neighbors around them but yet...they were not shy about their bodies. Well..at least Ye-Joon wasn’t. On the other hand, Jimin was slightly self-conscious about his body. As Jimin reached for the container of icing on the counter, Ye-Joon swiped his index finger across the icing and stuck his finger in his mouth.

Jimin looked at his husband.

“Those are for the cookies, not you,” Jimin said to him. Ye-Joon stuck out his tongue playfully at Jimin. Jimin smirked.

“You little shit,” Jimin said to him, in a teasing manner.

“Sweetheart, I’m like 6’2”. I am not exactly a “ _little”_ shit.” Ye-Joon responded to him. Jimin got an idea. He put his hands around Ye-Joon’s neck and onto the tie of the neck strap of the apron. Jimin suddenly untied the neck and waist, then watched the apron fall to the ground around Ye-Joon’s. Jimin bit his bottom-up at the sight of his husband’s naked body. All of a sudden, Jimin removed his apron as well. Even though he was self-conscious about his body, he was very comfortable around his husband...for the most part.

“Is _this_ how we going to settle this?” Ye-Joon’s asked his hubby. Jimin nodded with a smile on his face as he walked over to him. He suddenly smashed his lips against as he dipped his finger into the icing and smeared a little of it onto Ye-Joon’s cheek. When he pulled away, Ye-Joon touched his cheek and then looked at Jimin.

“I thought you said that this was only for the cookies?” Ye-Joon asked him.

”Well, you started it,” Jimin replied to him. Ye-Joon smirked.

“Then I should finish it, my love. Go sit at one of the chairs at the table.” Ye-Joon’s said to him then instructed. Starting to feel excited, Jimin rushed over to one of the chairs then sat down in it as Ye-Joon grabbed the container of icing and headed over to Jimin. Ye-Joon got onto his knees in front of Jimin as he placed the container of icing beside him on the ground to the side of him. He then looked up at Jimin, smiling at him.

Jimin spread his legs for his lover. His cock was already sticking straight up towards him. Ye-Joon was also excited. He stuck a small spoon into the container and drizzled a tiny bit onto his dick along the shaft. Jimin’s panting become heavier as Ye-Joon began to touch Jimin’s shaft with his tongue and began trailing it up and down a couple of times. Jimin let out a small moan as Ye-Joon suddenly moved his tongue over the slit of the tip before then putting his mouth over it.

“Mmm!” Jimin moaned as his husband began bobbing his head up and down on Jimin’s cock. Both of them loved giving each other head and receiving it as well. And boy, did both of them know how to do it well.   _Very_ well at that. Jimin held onto Ye-Joon’s head as he kept going but now, it was a little bit faster than he was just going. Jimin was in pure ecstasy.

“Fuck!” Jimin growled as the back of Ye-Joon’s throat hit Jimin’s cock. He already was starting to feel the knot in his stomach.  It was only a matter of time before he was going to reach his limit. The sugary taste of the icing mixing with the saltiness of Jimin’s precum was like something that Ye-Joon has never asked before and it was _amazing_. Jimin kept his eyes on his hubby. So did Ye-Joon every several seconds. Before Jimin could say anything, he released himself inside of Ye-Joon’s mouth and a little onto his face as Ye-Joon pulled away when his mouth started to become too full to take any more.

Jimin leaned back onto the chair, panting as Yeo-Joon swallowed then began to start catching his breath, too. Jimin looked at his husband a few seconds after with a smile on his face.

“So...do you think that icing was _just_ for the cookies?” Ye-Joon asked him with a smile on his face, too. Jimin chuckled a couple of times before he spoke.

”Well, not anymore. Apparently. By the way...you still have a hard-on.” Jimin answered him then said to him as he pointed down at Ye-Joon’s crotch. Ye-Joon’s stood up.

“That can wait,” Ye-Joon told him then gave Jimin a kiss on the lips then looked into beautiful eyes.

“I love you,” Jimin said to him.

“I love you, too, my sweet Mochi,” Ye-Joon said back then lifted Jimin up from the chair and holding in his arms. Jimin wrapped his arms around Ye-Joon’s shoulders.

”Someone needs a shower now.” Ye-Joon chuckled as he spoke.

”What about the cookies?” Jimin asked.

“The cookies can wait, sweetheart. Right now, all I want is nibble on _you_.” Ye-Joon replied to him. Jimin blushed and suddenly got all shy. Ye-Joon let out a giggle or two before whisking Jimin away to the master bedroom together, leaving the cookies on the rack alone in the kitchen while the two lovebirds spend some more time with each other in the shower, having a little more fun. It was the moments like this that made the two of them happy.

Very _happy_.

 

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/8FBB1481-201A-4759-9DB8-C8428A213C36_zpsxvuapjol.jpg.html)

XxxxxxxxX

 

**“I Choose You” (Dizzy_Aster)**

 

Margueritte shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she stared blankly at her wife. Not that she meant to. It’s just that they were having the exact same discussion again and Margueritte had been extremely frustrated. Norah giggled and smiled at her wife, which made Margueritte poke out her tongue.

 

“Don’t you go threatening me with a good time, you sexy little hellion.”

 

Margueritte threw back her head and laughed out loud.

 

“Norah!?” Margueritte huffed in sheer exhaustion.

 

“What’s wrong, pookie?” Norah asked as she nuzzled her wife’s nose, just before leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

“I called dibs. It’s my turn to pick, but you started without me.”

 

“ _Awww_ , I’m sowwy,” Norah teased in a baby voice. “Just wanted to try it on first to see if I really like it. Didn’t think you’d catch me.”

 

“You did the same thing last week. And, the week before that.” Margueritte’s voice trailed off.

 

“I know, Maggie. I’m sorry. But, I mean…” Norah cast her eyes downward and coyly dragged her big toe across the floor.

 

“Are you _pouting_? Seriously?” Maggie chuckled.

“Is it working?” Norah lowered her chin looked through her lashes with a mischievous grin.

 

Maggie circled her arm around her wife and gathered her into her arms as she spoke. “No. It’s not working.” Maggie raised herself onto the balls of her feet and softly kissed Norah on the hinge of her jaw. “There’s only one way to settle this, you know…”

 

“In the bedroom!” The women declared, in unison.

 

Norah quirked a brow, smiled, and licked her lips while Maggie began scurrying around their kitchen island gathering supplies in a small basket for their evening in. After checking through her treats to make sure she had everything they needed, Maggie closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. “Netflix, mani-pedis and chill, right?” Maggie confirmed.

 

Norah took three giant strides toward Maggie, pinned her to the end of the counter with her hip and traced the shell of her ear as she whispered “Thought you’d never ask.” She reached around her wife, collected two wine glasses and a bottle of rosé. “Give me a head start, and I’ll be ready soon as you hit the door…”

 

Maggie huffed impatiently but gave in. After all, she always has enjoyed the sight of Norah’s long, shapely legs poking out from under a giant t-shirt as she walked away. The well toned curves of her calves alone were well worth the wait. Not to mention the smoothness of the backs of her thighs. If she’s lucky - maybe she’ll be giving those same thighs a little personal attention with her lips and tongue a little later. Just the thought made her growl deep in the back of her throat.

 

Before her thoughts could turn too lusty, Maggie’s mobile trilled; rattling the contents of her basket of goodies. Luckily, she knew exactly who was calling from the cheerful ringtone - her son, Declan. She fished around the basket for her phone, clearing her throat of any tinges of the sultry vixen she had been moments before. Margueritte summoned up her mommy voice just as she answered the phone. When she did, the sweet face of her son appeared in FaceTime.  
  
“Hi mommy!” Declan smiled and waved.

“Hey baby. You having fun?”

“Un-huh. Can I stay here?”

“Of course. We’ll pick you up to have breakfast with Auntie Kat in the morning.”

“ _Buuuut_ , um...” Declan looked away shyly. “I wanna stay for a long time. It’s fun here with Auntie Kat. You and momma can visit us, though!”

 

“I think we might need to ask Aunt Kat about that, Dec honey.”

 

“Okay. We can talk about while we’re having pancakes. We’re still having pancakes, right?”

 

Maggie chuckled her reply: “Anything you want. Now go get ready for bed, little boy.”

 

She could see Kat waving in the background just as Declan ended their chat, which made her close her eyes and sigh. _Back to the business at hand_ ,  Maggie thought to herself as she closed in on her goal for the evening - gettin’ busy with her sexy wife.

 

When Maggie arrived at the bedroom doorway, a lovely sight awaited her - the firm, round bottom of Norah clad in Pokéball panties as she draped herself across the bed on her tummy. Norah’s bra was already unfastened; leaving the smooth, soft skin of her back on full display. Maggie sat down her basket of goodies on the bedside table and flung herself at Norah. Norah turned herself to face Maggie before she landed, and the two wound up face to face, which made them giggle girlishly at each other. Norah then pulled up onto her elbows and kissed the end of her wife’s nose. Maggie looked down at Norah’s bra and licked her lips.

 

“Boobychú, I choose you… and your friend too!” Maggie laughed as she slid a hand under Norah’s bra. She cupped, then kneaded Norah’s breast while coaxing her down to the mattress. Norah’s eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly, with Maggie nibbling and nuzzling her neck the entire time.

 

“Mmmm, babe that’s nice…” Norah sighed sweetly.

 

“I know,” Maggie chuckled as she continued her handiwork by strumming Norah’s side with the backs of her fingers.

When she reached the side of Norah’s panties Maggie walked her fingers over to the Pokéball button and pressed it, then continued downward.

Norah rolled her hips, arched her back and murmured faint curses at Maggie’s attentions. Both women were turned on and wanted more but instead of setting upon each other, they turned their heads toward the other and kissed. Then they yawned in unison.

 

“I’m so…” they began.

 

“I’m sorry,” Maggie breathed into Norah’s neck.

 

“No, I’m sorry,” Norah yawned again. “I’ve been wanting you all day, but I’m so tired sweetie. I… I just…” Norah whispered.

 

Maggie placed two fingers over her wife’s lips. At first, to stop her talking but decided to trace her lips instead. Norah kissed her fingertips tenderly. Then, she gathered her wife into her arms. Norah ran her fingers playfully through Maggie’s hair, tilted her head, left a sweet kiss on top, and sighed.

 

“Let’s take a nap, then maybe we’ll have some wine and...” Norah’s voice trailed off as she spoke. She had drifted off before even finishing her sentence, which made Maggie chuckle softly to herself.

 

Maggie curled herself around her beautiful wife, pulled the duvet over them and nuzzled the hinge of Norah’s jaw as she too fell into slumber. Soon, they were both fast asleep dreaming of the other.

 

When they awakened, they picked up exactly where they had left off.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/CEA06D50-5A0F-48D4-88D7-532129FCE48C_zpsongsup0i.jpg.html)   
> 


End file.
